Ryuga's Playlist: The After Show
by rosieo7
Summary: Well guys we now have a sequel on our hands and here it is. i honestly don't know if it should be rated k or t so im going with k . enjoy and if you read this please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys im glad to say that this is the sequel to Ryuga's Playlist. For the first part of this chapter you will see how I the authoress start my day of making stuff happen. All we bring back my faithful co-host gocty! Well guys here it is welcome to Ryuga's Playlist: The After Show.**

_Somewhere in the northeast of the U.S.A_

We see our authoress wake up at the crack of dawn. Her long black hair is tangled and her amber eyes squint in the darkness of her room. She grabs her Aqario and launcher from her bedside table. As she gets up and out of bed she loses her footing and falls straight through the multidimensional portal she keeps near her bed. While falling through space she changes into her normal black t-shirt and jeans along with her beloved headphones. She brushes her hair but can't seem to brush down her bangs which always lay across her head in three pieces giving her a Ragoie look, slaps a pineapple, and lands in Exploding Llama studios right on time. Walking past other sets she hears the oddest conversations such as " Phil should we blow up the rock or try to set ice cream on fire?" " Larry are you insane? That Yu kid would kill us. We're going with the rock!" The teenage authoress shakes her head. "What is wrong with these people?" she mutters on the way to the set for the sequel. As she arrives she spots gocty who greets her. " rosieo the fans are demanding more of Ryuga's Playlist." says gocty. " Gather the cast gocty, we have an after show to do. It will include secrets revealed along with violence, romance, romantic violence, hidden scenes, fish slapping, and more. Now go my insane friend." said the authoress. Minutes later gocty reappeared with the cast plus one more person. " I was gathering the cast when Hyoma showed up." says gocty. Our authoress wastes no time in giving Hyoma a hug. " I LOVE YOU HYOMA!" she fangirl screams. " Now get on the set. Lets do this thing!" she shouts. " 3,2,1...Let it rip! I mean we're rolling." The lights turn on and the show begins.

gocty's POV

We decided to start the show off with the remainder of the bonus scenes we forgot to show in the end of Ryuga's Playlist. We played the first clip.

Random Bonus Scene

" Hey guys I don't think Masamune and King are acting anymore. They're having a make out fest on the couch and show no signs of stopping." yells Gingka. The camera zooms in on the two and the mic gets closer. The two break away for air. " I told you I was number one at kissing!" pants Masamune. " Well I'm the king of kissing." pants King. " I demand a rematch!" shouts Masamune. Then the scene ends.

The camera zooms in on the cast. Masamune and King were sitting in their beanbag chairs turning bright red. I sat there smiling. Even off the set I thought those two made a good couple. rosieo was also smiling. She loved pairing the two of them.( A/N: I really do!) The rest of the cast had ether fainted,laughed, or clapped for the two of them. " Well I guess that's the first secret revealed." says rosieo. Suddenly Zeo and Toby fall out of nowhere. " Congrats Masamune!" they shout. " What the heck is going on!" yells everyone. " We wanted to congratulate Masamune on finally finding someone." says Zeo. " Also we wanted to tell him that Zeo and I have been dating!" shouts Toby. rosieo starts sputtering, " I love yaoi and all but right now this is way too much, my brain is on overload!" Yu and Dynamis both then ask, " What is yaoi?" The cast anime falls. " Well I guess now is the perfect time to go to commercial." I say and signal to the cameraman to stop filming. " Take five everyone."

**Well guys I hope you liked the first chapter of the after show. Sorry if it was short its just that my brain was almost on empty. Apparently Skillet no longer offers any inspiration to my madness. So remember to REVIEW if this is good, bad, or weird. Also we need music for this people! Request songs and carry on! Also any words from gocty? **

**gocty: this sequel is basically just a show where anything can happen. Are anymore secrets going to be revealed?**

**Me: Of course there are! Now my awesome co-host it is time for The Wheel of Nile Torture! ( spins wheel ) it says to take a stick and try to rip off Nile's hair extensions. **

**gocty: ( grabs stick and pokes Nile who is currently napping.) I got a hold on his hair. ( Yanks out some off his hair.)**

**Nile: ( Eyes turn red and starts yelling.) WHOSE BEEN MESSING WITH MY HAIR!**

**Me: Well guys gotta run! Nile is ticked off. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well my fair peoples of fanfiction here's another chapter of the after show! This chapter was written by both me and gocty! Anything that says random bonus scene is my doing and anything that says bonus scene is gocty's work. Also she collaborated with the beginning and end of the chapter. Now this is the final product of copy and pasting, a small computer crash, forgetting to save, copy and pasting again in the wrong order and then what I think I might be the right order, saving, and finally the finished product. Also I edited this in a way I thought made sense. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy! **

We got back from commercial break. gocty and I looked like we went through a mini tornado. My bangs were now missing and gocty was missing a few strands of hair. " I hate hair cuts." she muttered. Nile came back with a scissor in his hand and a creepy grin on his face. " This is what happens when you try to mess my hair up." says Nile as he gets back behind the second camera. " Welcome back to the after show! As you know, gocty and I are co-hosting this, and I am really excited! So we had plenty of bonus scenes and scenes that we're cut out from 'Ryuga's Playlist." Things are bound to get better now with more bonus scenes!" shouts gocty and I together. A penguin stumbles in as havarti slipped on some water and fell on the ground, "Ouch! Sorry. Don't mind the penguin." "AHHHHH!" Gingka started to run around in circles, "NO! THERE SO MANY INSANE AUTHORESSES HERE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gocty, havarti, and I anime sweat-drop saying at once, "Um... That's weird..." Madoka comes running in, "What's all the commotion about?! I can hear Gingka's high-pitched screaming from upstairs!" Suddenly, Madoka notices the penguin, "Aw! That penguin is so cute!" "While Madoka is awing about how cute the penguin is, and Gingka is panicking, let's just roll the bonus scenes," I snaps my fingers to activate the bonus and cut out scenes. Suddenly the lights flash twice and the show resumes.

Random Bonus Scene #2

havarti falls out of the sky and lands on Gingka. " Oh god its happening again!" shouts Gingka as he scrambles away from havarti. " What does he mean by that?" asks gocty. " He had this nightmare that it was raining authoresses after you crashed through the window and now he's paranoid." I say. The director sighs. "CUT!"

Bonus scene :

rosieo types on her computer putting together the fanfic and hands the printed out storyline to the director, "So this is the basic plot line for the fanfic."

The director looks at the paper, "This is doable, but we have one problem..."

"What?" rosieo asks.

The director clears his throat, "I don't know where we can get soul light guardians? And I don't really have connections with a Ancient Greek God..."

"I could help you with that..." Dynamis scratched his chin.

The director anime sweat-drops, "You're telling me that this kid can contact Ancient Greek gods and soul light guardians, but he doesn't know what a TV is?"

"Yeah," havarti shrugs. The director anime falls.

Random Bonus Scene #3

Dynamis walks up to a TV and starts poking it. The TV then turns on and Dynamis stands there confused. " What in Hades is this?" He pokes a button on the TV and Beyblade starts to play. " OH NO, I JUST TRAPPED MY FRIENDS IN THIS MAGIC BOX!" Dynamis starts to freak out when Yuki hurries over to him and explains what television is. "CUT!"

Bonus scene :

Gingka is taking a nap on the couch when a bubble forms from his nose like in the first episode of Metal Fusion, and then, rosieo yells at Gingka to wake up, "Gingka! Wake up! The scenes starting!"

Gingka opens his eyes but fall off of the couch tumbling on the floor and knocking over the camera breaking it. "Cut!" Yu shouts, "we need to get a new camera!"

Tsubasa picks up the phone to order a new camera, "Hey, we need to order a new video camera... What? Yes we need it on speed delivery. Okay, okay, I'll pay you extra money for speed delivery... What?! That price tag is more out of proportion that Nemesis! And that's saying something because Nemesis would be way to big to support itself because of something about the square cube law!"

A few hours pass by when gocty grabs the cell phone after finishing filing her nails, "Listen! All we need is a video camera! And if you are keeping up this costumer service, ordering the product is going to take longer that the actual delivery!" gocty throws the cell phone across that room.

"My phone!" Tsubasa picks up his phone that is thankfully undamaged for some reason. The next day, the new camera arrives, and a groaning Tsubasa has to pay the bill, "Why is delivery so overpriced?" He signs a piece of paper for the delivery.

Random Bonus Scene #4

A panda walks onto the set from the zoo movie they were shooting on a different set. " OH MY GOD! A PANDA!" shouts Masamune who runs over to hug it. He and the panda were cuddling together. This earned many awes from everyone else. King took a picture and then we had to go back to filming.

Bonus scene :

"The window supposed to break by now!" rosieo points at the untouched window and she called the scientist who did the calculations for the for when gocty would arrive through the space-time portal.

"I'm here! My space-time portal transported me to Ancient Egypt!" gocty busts through the window holding pieces of sand, "I got to keep some sand to!" The camera didn't film the event. rosieo face-palmed, "We need a new window!"

Tsubasa anime fell, "There is no way I am spending the next few hours arguing with the delivery system!" "I think I can help," Madoka opens a door in her basement showing a roomful of glass, "My dad keeps spare glass just in case."

Random Bonus Scene #5

Yu takes a bat and prepares to smash the taser but instead slumps over and falls asleep. We all look to see a dart sticking out of his arm. " Oops! I was aiming for something else!" shouts havarti. I run over and remove the dart from Yu's arm. " He might wake up in a few hours." say havarti walking away to reload her dart gun. "CUT!"

Bonus scene :

Yu hugs his ice-cream. but the ice-cream container breaks spilling ice-cream all over Yu, "Cut!" the director shouts. People get napkins and paper towels cleaning up the mess.

Random Bonus Scene #6

Tithi runs onto the set. " Wheres Dynamis?!" he asks with a worried look on his face. " I'm right here. Why aren't you guarding the temple Tithi?" asks Dynamis whose starting to look worried too. " Well... the temple is on fire!" shouts Tithi. Dynamis looks like he's about to say something but faints. I call in help. " Yes I need someone to go put out a fire on Mist Mountain. Yes the one in Africa! No this is not a prank!" I turn off my cell phone and look at the grinning ten year old. " CUT!"

Random Bonus Scene #7

For some reason the lights go into strobe light mode and everyone takes that as a cue to start dancing like crazy people. Music starts playing and its Comatose by Skillet. I start to wonder if we should add this to the finished movie because its awesome but my hopes are suddenly crushed when the director yells "CUT!"

Bonus scene :

Camren freezes a small lobster.

"Cut!" rosieo shouts, "you're supposed to freeze that giant lobster over there," rosieo points at the giant lobster.

Camren screams, "OMG! THAT'S A HUGE LOBSTER! AND SOMEONE LEFT CAPS LOCK ON!"

The bonus scenes roll to a halt on the screen. " Whats going on? We still have 7 extra scenes left!" yells gocty. I look at my invisible watch. " I just remembered we need the cast to comment on the scenes!"

" We wanted that strobe light scene!" yells everyone but Kyouya and Ryuga at the director. The director just sat there and said " Sorry its just my job to say cut when it isn't part of the script." The cast groans.

I decide that we'll show the rest of the scenes later and go straight to commercial break."So that's all for now," I smile. gocty comes out of the kitchen eating a slice of pizza, "I was hungry. And I have a new paper towel roll for my collection!" "Okay then..." I say.

**Well guys what did you think of gocty and I's teamwork? We hope you liked the chapter. Also remember to REVIEW please. And remember request songs and carry on! And now its time to spin The Wheel of Nile Torture! gocty go ahead and spin the wheel! ( gocty spins the wheel.) **

**gocty: It says to show him a pairing that he's against. **

**Me: way too easy. ( Takes out a photo in which Demure and Nile are together.) Hey Nile look at what I got!**

**Nile: Is that the Masamune panda photo? I always wanted a copy of that! ( takes photo) oh god why! ( drops photo and runs away.) **

**Me and gocty: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my fair readers I'm back after a road trip from the deepest pit of Hades. But don't worry about me worry about the chapter before I start yelling about how craptastic my vacation was. Also sorry Dynamis.**

**Dynamis: She dragged me along for the ride. The stars did not say anything about a road trip.**

**Lets get along with the chapter.**

We got back from what was probably the longest commercial break in history. Dynamis looked like a wreck and so did I. gocty looked at me confused. She thought my vacation was going great. Sometimes you have to lie to people to save them from your problems. I took my seat and began to welcome everyone back from the commercial break. " Welcome back to the after show! Sorry things took so long, my laptop got run over by a truck because my sibling tossed it out the window! In other news here's the rest of the bonus scenes and after that we have secrets revealed!" with that the lights flashed and the scenes began to roll.

Random Bonus Scene #8

The soul light guardians began to fly into the B-Pit but one of them was being ridden by The Utterly Fabulous Z. "This is awesome!" she shouts. We all face palm except for Gingka who was running in circles. "CUT!"

Random Bonus Scene #9

Camren was talking to gocty when all of a sudden Hellena punches him in the face. " That was for my mother!" Hellena walks away. Camren just stands there in shock. " What just happened?" asks gocty.

" Hellena got her scripts mixed up again and now I probably have a black eye." says Camren. "CUT!"

Random Bonus Scene #10

gocty bursts through the window on time but still something was wrong with the scene. Instead of a taser she had a tomahawk. Amazingly no one noticed until she threw the deathly weapon at Yu's ice cream and split the cone in half. This caused everyone to panic. "CUT!"

Random Bonus Scene #11

Dynamis was singing when a fly flies into his month and he starts choking. Masamune decides to run over and be number one at saving lives but King rushes over trying to be the king of saving lives. I'm about to do something when the fly flies out and things resume to normal. "CUT!"

Random Bonus Scene #12

Ryuga and Zeus were talking about Ryuga's mess up when all of a sudden it starts raining toilet paper rolls. " Um Ryuga?" " What Zeus?" "Do you think gocty might be the cause of this?" Before Ryuga could answer the toilet paper rolls stopped and were replaced by sharks. "WHY IS IT RAINING SHARKS?!" "CUT!"

Random Bonus Scene #13

Gingka was tending to the blown up karaoke machine when Helios suddenly busted through the doors of the studio and onto the set. "Gingka! Another meteoroid is hurdling toward earth I need your help!" Gingka turns to leave the set but instead I get up and put myself in front of the Atlantian. " Gingka is going nowhere, now unless you would like to be a part of this film I suggest you wait until filming is over to save the world!" Grumbling Helios takes a seat in a chair. "CUT!"

Random Bonus Scene #14

Everyone starts dancing again. The movie was at the very end and playing was Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandria Stan. gocty pulled me onto the dance floor and everyone was having fun. And then sadly the director yells "CUT!"

"Well guys those were the last of the bonus scenes." says gocty. I wipe a tear from my eye, " They were so beautiful. Oh well," I chuck the monitor into a space time portal, " now we move on to secrets revealed and an awesome bonus surprise!" I yell. gocty hands me some flash cards. " Are you sure that we should be doing this? I mean they get embarrassed enough by other insane authoresses." says gocty. I turn my head in shock. Was this the same gocty we all know and love? Nope. This was a robot sent by the cast and was made by Yuki. I signaled to Nile to throw me a weapon. A fish went sailing through the air and into my hands. I then welded the trout and struck the robot. It exploded and the real gocty was found and saved. " Well we just wasted a completely unnecessary paragraph on something stupid. But at least we have flash cards." says gocty and I together. " gocty, shall we start revealing their secrets?" I ask. " Yes we shall, rosieo." replies gocty grinning evilly. And with that the questions start to fly. " Who here still sleeps with a stuffed animal?" asks gocty. The cast looked at each other. Very slowly a few hands went up, they belonged to Ryuga, Gingka, Masamune, and Yu. Laughter filled the set. Ryuga got angry. " Its not a stuffed animal! Its a knife! A very cuddly knife!" he yelled. Everyone laughed harder. Before Ryuga could yell again I read the next question. " Who here wants to battle right now against me?" I ask. " rosieo that's not a secret that's just a regular question!" shouts gocty ,but before she could say anything King hurries over ready to battle. " Do you think you can beat my Variaries?" he asks with a smirk. " Heck yeah!" I shout. We're about to head to a stadium when gocty drags me away. " No battling! We have a show to do!" she yells. I sigh. "I guess now's the perfect time to share the awesome surprise." I tell gocty. I return to my seat and help my co-star settle the cast down. " Alright guys as you may know I have a surprise for all of you. I have a new fanfic in progress called Stones and Stars. Its about a mission of a girl named Melody to pick up a certain demi-god and over the course of the trip back to a temple in the depths of Greece she bonds with her captive and he teaches her that she doesn't have to do everything she's told. Now oc's are needed ,but if any of your oc's are ones that like Dynamis your out of luck. Now fly my pretties, I mean have fun!"

**Well guys how was that completely odd chapter that probably sounded nothing like my usual writing style. Now please review and pm oc's or add them to your review. And remember request songs and carry on! Any words from gocty?**

**gocty: Its time to spin The Wheel of Nile Torture!**

**Me: ( spins wheel ) It says to tell Nile to walk like an Egyptian. Wait a second is that racist? **

**gocty: I don't think so. Hey Nile!**

**Nile: Yeah?**

**gocty: walk like an Egyptian. **

**Nile: ( glares ) that is racist. I'm only doing this because your my friend of sorts. ( walks like an Egyptian )**

**Me: Well that does it for this chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to The After Show! How did you guys like the beginning of Stones and Stars? Also if you read it and want to submit ocs here's an oc form.**

**Name**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Clothing**

**Crush**

**Age**

**Skill(s) ( example butt kicking )**

**How they act**

**Now back to the story!**

We were back and eating pizza. I chucked my pizza crust at an indoor pigeon. I waited for gocty to finish and then we proceeded to ask revealing questions. " Who here has never had a burger before?"asked gocty. Dynamis raised his hand. Gingka looked like he was having a panic attack. Masamune was twitching on the floor and Benkei was crying. Dynamis sat there with a confused look on his face. " Did I do something wrong?" he asked. " They just really like burgers." explained Madoka. We waited for five minutes for them to stop freaking out. " Next question!" I went through my flashcards but they were all blank. " gocty, are we out of questions already?" I asked her. " Your holding them upside down." she said. I turn the cards over and see more questions. " Oops. Ok the next question is for Gingka. Why do you wear a bandage on your nose?" I ask. Gingka was back in his seat deep in thought. " Well when I was little Hyoma and I were playing and we thought it would be fun to have a battle ,but when he launched his bey it bounced off of something and hit me in the nose." Gingka ripped the bandage off revealing a huge scar. " That's why I wear a bandage on my nose. Can I please have a burger?" asked Gingka. I thought about his request then snapped my fingers and about 12 burgers appeared. " Happy now?" I asked. " Yes!" shouted Gingka. " The next question is for Nile. Why do you use face paint?" asked gocty. " The ancient Egyptians used face paint for cosmetics and beauty so I guess I just continued to do what my ancestors did. Do I look good?" Nile winked in Kyouya's direction which caused Kyouya to faint. Nile fell on the floor laughing. " I always wanted to see what would happen if I did that!" he laughed. " Next question! This is for Dynamis! Why do you depend so much on the Will of the Heavens to tell the future?" I asked. He breathed a sigh of relief. " I thought that you were going to ask me something else. I do not depend heavily on the Will of the Heavens to tell the future nor am I a fortune teller. It is not the future I find in the stars but an event that has already happened or is going to take place." he answered. " Ok then, moving on." I looked down at the flashcards in my hand and saw that they were on fire. " Oh crap." I look up to see Damian grinning like an insane person above me. And when I say insane I mean it in the worst way possible. " WHO FREED DAMIAN FROM THE MENTAL HOSPITAL?!" I yelled. " Well I thought we needed more violence." stated Ryuga calmly. It took half of the cast to stop me from launching my bey at him. Nile took my launcher and bey. Damian was still running around setting fire to many things including the following: The set, a chair,ice cream, Kyouya's pants,a rock,Larry, a camera,my destroyed laptop,Tsubasa's hair,water,my Skillet CD, wait a second my Skillet CD! Now that blue haired punk was gonna get it! You can mess with my pets, you could scare me by making the bad guy nice, but no one and I mean NO ONE can mess with my music. What played out next was the worst fight scene in the history of fight scenes but in the end Damian was back where he belonged. " Hey gocty." " Yeah rosieo?" " Do you think the camera recorded all of that?" " Yes." I sighed in relief. I signaled to the cameraman to cut to the last commercial break of the after show. " Take five everyone."

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed what was probably the worst chapter of the after show. If you read this then please REVIEW. Now I love you guys your just the best ( I probably sound like a retarded YouTuber) because your the ones who stuck with me from my first story to the 2nd to last chapter of the sequel. The last chapter of this is coming out very soon but it will be full of awesomeness that you could help add. Now any words from our forever spectacular gocty? **

**gocty: it will be a sad ending but at least you'll have more time to work on Stones and Stars. Now lets spin The Wheel of Nile Torture! ( spins wheel ) It says to put make-up on him. **

**Me: Poor guy. That really is torture. ( shoves thing of lip stick onto launcher and launches it at Nile.)**

**Nile: ( wakes up from yet another nap covered in lipstick. ) Hey guys whats up?**

**Kyouya: Nile have you looked in a mirror lately? **

**Nile: ( looks in mirror ) Ahhhh! Why is there lipstick on my face? ( realizes something ) ROSIEO AND GOCTY WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Me and gocty: ( looks at each other ) Run? Run.**

**Well guys we must this here for we are being chased yet again by Nile. And remember request songs and carry on. And don't forget to send oc's! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to The After Show! Sadly this is the last chapter of the sequel. I know this a sad experience but it could still be a fun one! I'm going to pack this full of so much awesomeness! Now we dive back into The After Show.**

We were all sitting in our half charred bean bag chairs. The set was a mess and somewhere out there was an angry Nile out for revenge, again. Playing from a radio somewhere was My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy. I had tears in my eyes and gocty was taking pictures of the damage for the insurance company that didn't exist because what teen has insurance on fire damage caused by insane anime characters? Many things were lost in that fire frenzy such as: Kyouya's pants, some of Tsubasa's hair, most of the set, Larry, a rock, the entire ice cream supply, the rest of my destroyed laptop, some very unfortunate water, and my CD.

I stopped crying and had an idea. " gocty, stop taking pictures I have an idea!" I shouted. " We are going to make the best of a crappy situation and have fun!" " First things first! King and Masamune, you two are going to find some music and DJ. Kyouya, you are going to find Nile and make sure he doesn't try to kill me or gocty! Tsubasa, stop crying over your hair and go to the store with Yu to get some more ice cream! Everyone else will help set up for the biggest party to ever be thrown on a half destroyed set! Oh and Ryuga tie up the director so he doesn't yell cut. Now lets get a move on people!"

~ _Cleaning montage~_

" Where do I put this pile of pinatas?" asked Kenta. He was half covered in soot and carrying about 20 beyblade shaped pinatas. " Just throw them at the ceiling. I'm sure they'll stick or something." said gocty. I looked at the now transformed highly combustible set. Nile had been found but he was completely calm. The director was tied up in a corner and Ryuga looked pleased with his handy work. Kyouya couldn't find any pants so he was now stuck wearing a skirt he found somewhere. Tsubasa and Yu were back with have a cars worth of ice cream and Yu looked super happy unlike Tsubasa who looked like he wanted to rip the rest of his hair out. gocty and tossed a few more streamers around and then we started up the cameras.

" Welcome back guys! This is the final installment of The After Show sadly but don't worry. Now we all know that you saw what looked like Damian burning down the set. Yes that did happen but most of us are still alive so we're going to celebrate." said gocty. We waited for the music to start but King and Masamune were fighting over which track to play first. One of them elbowed something and Origami by Capital Cites started to play. Ryuga punched the strobe light button and some members of the cast began to dance. I jumped up and awkwardly danced along forgetting that this was on nation television. Slowly the song faded away and a series of others played.

As the last song ended something hit my back. I turned around only to pelted with cookie dough ice cream? I looked to see gocty being bombarded with s'mores flavored ice cream. Sadly she was in the middle of something on her phone and that got covered in toppings. She was about go after someone with a pencil when I handed her an ice cream bazooka. " Lets do this thing!" I shouted and with that an all out war started. Kyouya joined the fight and used hot fudge as war paint. Masamune and King were fighting again and began tossing rocky road at each other. Tsubasa was hiding in a corner waiting for everything to be over and Yu was having a massive sugar high that will probably last for the rest of his life. Ryuga was watching the director to make sure he didn't escape. Gingka and Madoka were being chased in circles by Kenta and Dynamis who both happened to get their hands on my sprinkle gun. Some of the pinatas broke and it was raining candy. Everything was a lot of fun until I remembered that we had one last thing to do.

We got everyone back into their now ice cream splattered seats. I reopened the space time portal and got the monitor back. " Well guys we have only one last thing to show you before we end this." I say while pulling something up from YouTube. " Your going to love this!" I clicked play and we all see Dynamis in a pink tutu jumping into a pool yelling I believe in unicorns. Everyone laughed while Dynamis sat in his chair mortified. " I thought gocty deleted that." he said burying his head in his hands. " Oh Dynamis your embarrassment doesn't end there. That video has 6 million views." I say. " Alright gocty its time to wrap this up."

" Well fair viewers it is time we say goodbye. We hope you enjoyed The After Show!" says gocty and I together. I signal to the cameraman to switch to the end credits.

_**In loving memory of Larry, a guy that only thrown in for plot reasons. **_

_**THE END**_

**Well guys that was the end of it. I hope you enjoyed this story. And now gocty and I will spin The Wheel of Nile Torture one last time. **

**gocty: ( spins wheel ) It says to make him part of your next fanfic. Wait how is that torture?**

**Me: I think the wheel might be broken. ( checks wheel ) someone rearranged the wires! **

**You know what we don't have time for this Nile. **

**Nile: ( runs away )**

**oh well bye guys and remember for my other fanfics to request songs and carry on! Bye!**


End file.
